In general, payment with a credit card may be made by calculating an amount due for a purchased or consumed item at a POS terminal of a store, and requesting a server to authenticate a means for paying (for example, a user's credit card) and make payment. The corresponding payment information may be transmitted to the server of a bank or a card company via a Value Added Network (VAN) connected with the POS terminal. The amount due is approved by the server of the card company (or bank) and then the payment is made by transmitting a secondary user authentication (for example, a signature) from the POS terminal to the server via the VAN.
In the card payment method, a payment process starts and ends with a POS terminal of an offline affiliated store. The card payment method is not possible without exact processing and linking between the POS terminal, the VAN, and the card company, and may make it difficult for users to select various services or benefits (for example, membership, discount coupons, and saving of reward points) by the influence of respective stakeholders.